Obsolete Occurences
by Lally
Summary: When a girl from the past comes back into Matt's life he runs straight back into her arms, but Jeff knows that it isn't what Matt wants, but can he help Matt break away from the girl. (Sequel to Enmity)


Obsolete Occurrences.  
  
I ran out and leapt onto my bike, completely forgetting my helmet, my own safety wasn't exactly my main concern at that moment in time. I had too much other stuff on my mind. I pulled out onto the road and sped away from my Dad's house. I got onto the highway and moved into the fastest lane, realizing that I wasn't wearing my helmet I kept my head down, not wanting to be pulled over. The highway led me straight into Raleigh and from there I traced the familiar route to the arena. Once there I signed a couple of autographs for the really eager fans who were there ridiculously early and ran inside. I got just through the door before security stopped me.  
  
"Jeff mate, got your pass?"  
  
"Shit, no."  
  
"You didn't see me."  
  
"Cheers mate."  
  
I thanked my lucky stars that we were in my home state, and ran on in until I came to Jay and Adam's room. I knocked and walked in.  
  
"What happened?" I demanded.  
  
"He phoned me last night, and sounded a bit down. We talked for a while and then arranged to meet here early to chat and get lunch."  
  
"You called me and woke me up for that?"  
  
"No, I called you because he's already two hours late, and you know Matt he gets everywhere half and hour early."  
  
"So what do you think has happened?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess that's why I called you."  
  
"Well, did you call him?" I was getting frustrated; I didn't see the problem. Matt was a big boy. Sure he'd had some problems, and even left the country a couple of times, but he was over that now, wasn't he? Doubt filled my mind.  
  
"I called his house and his cell and left messages on both."  
  
"Did you consider that he could have a girl over?"  
  
"JEFF! I'm serious, I'm worried about him, he sounded really down last night."  
  
I thought back to the night before trying to think of any reason, or hint as to why Matt would be feeling down. I could only think of the fact that the WWF was contemplating splitting us up.  
  
"Did he say what was bothering him?"  
  
"Nah, he just said he wanted to talk and avoided the subject."  
  
"Would you feel better if I went over to his house and checked?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks mate."  
  
"Wanna come?"  
  
"Cool"  
  
We headed back outside and climbed on my bike. I took the journey more slowly this time, aware of my friend sitting behind me, also without a helmet. It seemed to take ages. I guess that shows that I was worried, but I was trying my hardest not to be. Eventually I pulled up in front of Matt's house and we both climbed off. I walked up to the door and knocked quietly. I walked backwards to look up at Matt's bedroom window. The curtains were open but the windows were shut. I banged on the door again and shouted through the door.  
  
"Matt get your lazy ass down here and let me in."  
  
There was still no answer so I got my keys out of my bike and flicked through having a few attempts before I found the key, which opened the door. I walked in and was aware of the silence. Jason gingerly followed me in. I walked through all the downstairs rooms before taking the stairs four at a time. I frantically searched the upstairs rooms and the fell back on Matt's bed in defeat. As I landed I heard something crumpling underneath my head. I sat up and found a letter on his pillow. I opened it and read the message.  
  
Dearest Matthew,  
  
I needed to write to you to apologise for the way I left you. Thing began to get out of my control and I couldn't face my problems. I didn't want to pull you down into the hole with me. You had so much life ahead of you and I thought that it was impossible for you to have your career and me. I made a grave mistake and now I believe its time for me to begin to put that right. Phone me, my number is 0771 4405853.  
  
All my love is still yours, Courtney. xxx  
  
"The complete and utter psychopathic bitch, I am going to kill that pile of shit." I heard Jason running up the stairs, coming to see what the problem was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Jeff, what's going on?" I ignored him and ran back downstairs, I skidded to a halt in the kitchen and picked up the phone, looking at the letter in my hand I dialled the number.  
  
"Hello?" A young voice answered, it momentarily shocked me, not hearing the voice I expected, but I quickly gathered my composure.  
  
"Can I talk to Courtney please?" I asked in my kindest voice. I ignored the strange look Jay was giving me and played with the phone cord.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey bitch!"  
  
"Who is this?" I enjoyed the way she seemed to struggle to speak, fear obviously filling her throat.  
  
"Oh what shall we say? An old friend?"  
  
"How did you get this number?"  
  
"YOU gave it to someone very close to me?" I could almost hear the click in her brain as she realised who it was.  
  
"Jeff? Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Her voice became so cold and evil that I nearly shuddered. "How nice to hear from you, it's been a long time. I'd like to invite you over, but there's that, you know, problem."  
  
"Hate to tell you this but injunctions don't last for ever, bitch. I can see you anytime I want." I noticed Jason's eyes widen as he listened.  
  
"But Jeff they're so easy to renew, I just have to record this threatening phone call and I have all the evidence I need to get a new one."  
  
"Look, I don't want to have to come near you, the stench of shit would be enough to keep me away if wasn't for one thing. KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER."  
  
"Oh, I'll keep away from him, but I can't promise he'll keep away from me, I mean, where is he now? He's not at his house is he Jeff." She laughed as I hung up.  
  
I ran into the kitchen and began beating on a cushion when I felt a pair of hands pulling me back. I burst into tears and Jay gently let me go, sitting me down on the sofa. After a minute, when Jay came back with a glass of water, I swallowed the last of my tears and took a gulp of the drink.  
  
"I think we need to talk." Is all Jay said. I nodded and he sat back, ready to hear my story with no interruptions.  
  
--------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, This court finds you guilty of harassment and common assault, and is therefore granting an injunction against you, preventing you from going within 20 metres of Miss Courtney Robin, furthermore you are being sentenced to a suspended sentence of two months. This means that should you be in court again in the period of a year then this sentence will automatically be applied."  
  
I hung my head in shame, knowing that I had embarrassed my Dad. I looked over at my brother he was holding his girlfriend in his arms but looked torn. I knew he felt guilty, I knew he was in some small way pleased at the sentence. I moved my stare from my brother to the girl celebrating in his arms. As though feeling my stare she looked straight at me. The evil glint in her eyes scared me, but I wasn't worried about myself, I was worried about my brother. I didn't doubt for a minute that he loved her, but I knew that the only thing she loved was her control over him. I tried to explain this to him, but he had placed her on a pedestal, and nothing I could say would change his mind.  
  
The injunction made life difficult, whenever Matt wanted to bring Courtney round, he would have to ask me to leave first. Sometimes our arguing about it would attract Dad's attention, but he was nearly always on Matt's side. He tried not to have favourites, but I deep down, both he and I knew that I was the black sheep of the family, the bad egg.  
  
At school I was moved out of my English class because I couldn't be in the same room as her. I suppose that's something I should be grateful of; after all it was my new teacher who started me off writing poetry. When I joined his class I was still bitter, and became a bit of a troublemaker, living up to people's general opinion of what I was. He didn't believe that for a minute, whenever I was beginning to misbehave he would take me aside and say:  
  
"You and I both now that you're not like this Jeff, go write something, get it out of your system, you aren't a violent person."  
  
I suppose I contradicted his belief in me when I became a wrestler, but it isn't real violence, the only person in danger is myself.  
  
I would take his advice and sit at the back of the class writing poetry as he taught the others. I didn't do the proper work but he didn't seem to mind, until about a month before the finals, when he kept me back at the end of the lesson.  
  
"Jeff, how many subjects are you failing?" I didn't answer knowing that it was most of them. It didn't embarrass me in front of most teachers but this was different. "Do you realise that you're going to fail English as well?" I looked up shocked. "Your poetry is brilliant but you haven't studied any of the texts. You won't be able to answer any of the paper. I'm willing to tutor you from now until the finals, and for free."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"You have to behave so you won't get thrown out of school, and you have promise me that you will carry on behaving. I know you're not a violent person and I don't ever want to hear of you being like that again. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." We arranged for him to come round my house later that night. I ran out to Matt's car where Matt was waiting for me, and we drove off home.  
  
Over dinner I explained to Matt and Dad about my tutoring, I think Dad was pleased that I was hopefully going to pass some of my finals. Matt just said that he was going over to Courtney's house to watch some videos.  
  
"Does Vince know about all this history?" Jay asked me after I'd finished my story.  
  
"The basics, but what does it matter, that's just history, this is now."  
  
"I had no idea, about any of that."  
  
"Yeah well, it brought me and Matt closer, I suppose that's why neither of us ever told anyone. We don't even talk about it really; it only ever comes up in arguments. But anyway we need to figure out where Matt is."  
  
"Do you think he will have gone to her?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought he was passed that but I suppose he would be intrigued at what she wants. I am."  
  
"Well, we could phone the telephone directory and ask for the address of her phone number."  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" I grabbed the phone and dialled the number.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"I would like the address of the telephone number 0771 4405853 please."  
  
"I'm sorry that's a cell phone number."  
  
"Ok then could you have a look for a Miss Courtney Robin in North Carolina."  
  
"I have two." She gave me the addresses, and Jay and I set off to the first one. We got there and parked just down the street. We decided that it might be better if I stayed where I could see but couldn't be seen and he pretended to be a door-to-door salesman. I waited with baited breath as he knocked on the door. I almost couldn't contain myself as I spotted the woman answering the door, it was her. I walked out from my hiding place and walked up to the door. The way her faced dropped is imprinted on my brain as one of the highlights of my life.  
  
"Courtney, I thought I would accept your little invitation and drop by. Hope you don't mind." I said as I pushed past her and walked into her house. She ran in after me, but Jay stayed outside. I already knew that he would help me in anyway which was legal but Jay was too innocent to join in on any bullying tactics. Courtney ran past me and shut one of the bedroom doors. "What's in there that I'm not allowed to see?" I asked as I pushed her out of the way and opened the door. I took a step back as a little girl ran past me and hid behind Courtney's legs.  
  
"Get away from my kid!" Courtney growled at me.  
  
"Don't worry I have no intention of hurting her. You're the one I have a problem with, she's not involved."  
  
"Not involved huh?" Courtney said as she sidestepped and brought her daughter in front of her. Suddenly I felt like I'd been put through a table. All the air had suddenly left my lungs and I stood there gawping like a goldfish. I took in every detail of the little girl. Her dark curly hair and dark eyes. Her pouting lips, she was in everyway a perfect image of Matt.  
  
"How the hell?" I almost stuttered.  
  
"Well, you know when a man and a woman love each other." Courtney replied patronizingly.  
  
"Cut the crap, you never loved him."  
  
"Don't swear in front of your niece, please."  
  
"I don't particularly care about her to be brutally honest, even if she inherited half the goodness that's in my brother the evil from you will always drown it out."  
  
"Oh why did we never get together Jeffy?" She asked caressing my chin. " With our combined evil we would have been unbeatable, you know you're just like me Jeffy, you're not pure like Matthew was."  
  
"I'm not pure like Matthew is," I replied moving her hand, " But I'm sure as hell not as evil as you. I've changed Courtney; I've grown up. Don't you think its time you did to? Quit playing games and tell me where my brother is." I picked up the little girl who was trying to get my attention.  
  
"Morgan, say hello to your Uncle Jeffrey." Courtney addressed the child in my arms.  
  
"Hello Uncky Jeffwee."  
  
"Hello pumpkin." Even with my earlier out burst about her, I fell in love with my niece there and then.  
  
" Matthew? Oh I don't know. He went out to get something, didn't he tell you?"  
  
"Well maybe I'll sit and wait for him to come back." I retorted lowering myself into a chair gently with Morgan still in my arms.  
  
"If you don't get out of my house now I'll phone the police." I got up and carried Morgan out into the street with me and sat on the front garden. I watched Jay's face as he took in Morgan and then waited for Courtney to come out. "That's still my property so go." I made my way to my bike and went about sitting Morgan on it safely. "Give me back my daughter." Courtney screamed as neighbours came out of their houses to watch. I heard someone yell call for the police so I quickly got Morgan off my bike. Kissed her and promised to see her soon before placing her down next to my bike. Jay leapt on behind me and we sped off down the road, back to my house to pick up my bag and helmets before racing to the arena to arrive with minutes to spare. I headed straight to see Vince and explain Matt's disappearance. He was surprisingly understanding to our story, probably because I had significantly edited all the swearing, violence, threats, oh and Morgan and got the story down to Matt getting a letter from Courtney and me not being able to find him. I headed to our changing room to find Adam, Jay, Amy, Chris and Paul waiting.  
  
"Still got a job?" Chris asked, our usual greeting after a meeting with Vince.  
  
"Course."  
  
"Matt still got a job?" He asked broaching the subject.  
  
"At the moment. Has Jay told you what's going on?"  
  
"Not really, he just told us that you can't find Matt." Amy replied.  
  
"Ok, well it's gonna take a while."  
  
"We've got all the time you need man." Paul reassured me.  
  
"It all started the year that Matt was going to Graduate, there was this new girl in my year and I was asked to show her around and generally look after her. We both had English first lesson so I took her there with me and got her a seat next to me. She was hot; she had dark red hair, kinda like Aims and these piercing blue eyes. I can't say I liked her at the start. Her eyes were unnerving; they were really deep and cold. I told myself that I had to give her a chance and that I shouldn't judge people by their looks. So anyway, I took her to her next lesson and told her I would meet her out of it and take her to lunch. I was as good as my word and took her out to the car park to meet Matt. Shannon and Shane were there as well so we all squashed in to the car and headed back to our house.  
  
Much to Shane's disappointment you could tell that she had her eyes set on Matty from the start, he didn't notice of course, he can pick up on any obscure feelings but if anyone loves him he won't notice. She was all over him; it kinda made you uncomfy to be in the room with her. You felt like she was going to strip off and ask him to spank her any minute."  
  
I waited as the others found this remark hilarious.  
  
"Sorry man, carry on with the story, it's just that I can so imagine Matt's face if she asked him that." Adam apologised.  
  
" She became a permanent fixture in our group after that, and she soon got it together with Matt. None of the rest of us liked her, but we didn't talk about it with Matt. I suppose now that we should've but we didn't and cracks began to form in the group. Shan and Shane were fed up with Matt's behaviour and I always stood up for my brother, even though deep down I knew he had changed.  
  
Courtney would convince him that Shane was eyeing her up and tell him that he had to start a fight over it. Then she'd tell him that I had spread rumours about them, it didn't work though. Matt would never hit me. She got frustrated at that though and her stories became more and more serious. She slept over at our house one night after a party and then told her parents that I had tried to rape her and she was lucky she woke up in time.  
  
I went over to her house one day after school when I knew Matt was training at the gym. I tried to talk to her but while she was in the kitchen getting me a drink she phoned the cops and told them I had been threatening her. She even showed them a bruise saying I had hit her. I was let off with just a warning, but it still had the desired effect for her. That was the first time Matt ever hit me.  
  
After that I got a bit stupid, I did threaten her a few times when she phoned up to talk to Matt. She seemed to phone at odd times too, when she knew full well that only I was home, I suppose I should have seen what she was up to, but I was as blind to it as everyone else. She kept winding me up, I could feel myself getting more and more uptight, until one day I snapped.  
  
We were at a party and she had sent Matt to fetch her a drink and while he was out of the room she began flirting with another guy right in my face. I completely lost it and flew at her. It was exactly what she wanted, me assaulting her with a room full of witnesses, who could back up her story that she was just standing there talking to a friend when I attacked her for no reason at all.  
  
At the trial her lawyer produced tapes of me threatening her down the phone. It had all been a set up. They even tried to pin rape on me. They weren't successful with that but I was done for assault and harassment. Courtney got an injunction preventing me from going within 20 metres of her and I got a suspended sentence."  
  
"Tough man, at least that got her out of your life though right?" Chris asked.  
  
"No, Matt didn't believe me, we had a massive fight until he eventually conceded. He said that he believed that I saw something but jumped to conclusions. Courtney was on a pedestal and I couldn't get her down. I had to leave the house whenever Matt wanted her over and I had to change classes at school."  
  
"What happened to split them up?"  
  
"At the time I didn't know, she just disappeared, her family was still around but we didn't know where she was. Matt was heart broken for months but he eventually got over it and we became closer. Today I found out why she disappeared." I held my breath and the others looked at me waiting for me to continue. "Courtney was pregnant with Matt's kid."  
  
There was a general 'wow' from everyone before an outburst of questions.  
  
"Did Matt know?". "No"  
  
"Did she keep it?". "Yes"  
  
"Boy or Girl". "Girl"  
  
"Have you met her?". "Yes"  
  
"Does she look like her Dad?". "Exactly, a perfect female copy."  
  
"What's her name?". "Morgan."  
  
"Does Matt know?" That was the most difficult question.  
  
"I don't know. She said he'd been over but I don't believe anything Courtney says."  
  
"So where is he?"  
  
"I don't know but I think Courtney does."  
  
At that moment the door burst open and several police men came in followed closely by Vince.  
  
"Jeff, I have a feeling that you haven't told me everything but I trust that you've got it in control." Vince addressed me.  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, we are arresting you on suspicion of breaking and entering, attempted kidnap and harassment. You have the right to stay silent, but anything you do say now may be used in court as evidence against you." I nodded and stood up. "I take it you are willing to come quietly?"  
  
"Yes." The word stuck in my throat, which had suddenly become dry. I nodded goodbye to the others and was led out of the room by the officers and sat in the back of their squad car.  
  
At the station I was sat in an interview room, while they waited for the guy dealing with the case to come talk to me. I was glad they didn't put me in a cell; I knew from experience that they weren't very pleasant and reeked of sick. I looked round the room while I was waiting but it was basically bare except for three chairs and a table. The door opened and an officer walked in. She was dressed in a smart suit and introduced herself, before taking a seat opposite me and plugging in a tape recorder.  
  
"Interview with Jeffrey Nero Hardy. 11/07/00 6:30pm. Mr Hardy, are you in agreement that you telephoned Ms Robin at approximately 11:30 this morning? "  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"And can do you agree that this was a threatening phone call?"  
  
"I was annoyed, yes."  
  
"Can you explain to me why that was, in your own words?"  
  
"I was worried about my brother, he's gone missing. I went to his house and found a note from Courtney including her number. I was worried about Matt, my brother, and when I found that I got angry thinking he had gone back to her. I thought she was going to break his heart again, so I called her to try and talk to my brother. I was angry, I didn't mean any of what I said."  
  
"Then why did you go round?"  
  
"I needed to see my brother and she seemed to know where he was but wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Did you threaten her?"  
  
"Not physically."  
  
"Did you force your way into her house?"  
  
"I didn't wait to be invited. I walked past her into the house. I didn't damage anything, the door was open."  
  
"Once in the house did you search it?"  
  
"Courtney ran to shut a door, I opened it thinking my brother was in there."  
  
"And who was?"  
  
"Her kid, my niece."  
  
"Did you try to kidnap your niece?"  
  
"I sat her on my motorbike, I didn't intend to leave with her there. Just to worry Courtney a bit."  
  
"Have you found your brother yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why didn't you phone the police when he disappeared?"  
  
"He's done it before, I checked his house first coz he always tells us how long he'll be or where he's gone. I didn't find anything except the note from Courtney, so I assumed he'd gone there."  
  
"And after that?"  
  
"I thought he might have gone into work by then so I went there and talked to my boss. I was just finding out when everyone last saw him when you guys arrived."  
  
"Ok, well I have nothing to hold you on. This will go down as a misunderstanding but please be more sensible, you obviously have a bad history with Ms Robin, take it into account that she doesn't want to see you. I will inform every one of your brothers disappearance be sure to tell us if you hear anything and we will do the same for you. Thank you for your cooperation." She stood up and led me out, pausing to shake my hand at the door. "Oh, Mr Hardy could you possibly do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"My boys will kill me if I don't ask for an autograph."  
  
"What are their names?" I gave an autograph for each of her kids and then called a taxi to take me back to the arena where the show was in full swing. I let Vince know I was back and got ready for my handicap match against Jay and Adam.  
  
Submitted: 19/06/01  
  
I took quite a beating in the match, my mind wasn't really on it and so I wasn't ready to block any of the hits. Vince wasn't too pleased with me, although he blamed himself for letting me wrestle when my brother was missing and I had just been arrested. Jay and Adam weren't impressed either, they felt guilty for hurting me but knew that it was really my fault.  
  
I left as soon as I was allowed and headed back towards Courtney's house, completely ignoring the police's warning to stay away from her. I knocked on the door and stood back, waiting. She opened the door and stood back to let me past without speaking. I walked in and took a seat on her sofa.  
  
"Where's Morgan?"  
  
"Jeff, It's gone midnight, I know you've already been arrested for being here. What the hell do you want?"  
  
"You know exactly what I want?" I said in my most seductive voice.  
  
"And what would that be, everything your big brother's had. You've always been jealous of him haven't you Jeffy."  
  
"Hey if I wanted Matt I could have him," I joked, " but what I really want is you."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"I was just waiting until you showed a softer side, you know I'm a sucker for corrupting girls. You're evil is the only thing that put me off, but now that I've seen you with Morgan that's all changed."  
  
"Has it indeed? Well Jeff, I'm kinda busy now."  
  
"Honey who is it?" A familiar Southern voice called out.  
  
"Matt?" I bounded up the stairs and found Courtney's bedroom but it was empty. I searched all the other rooms careful not to wake the sleeping Morgan but my search came back empty. I walked back downstairs defeated to discover Courtney laughing at me.  
  
"Going mad now Jeffrey?" I clenched my fists but knew better, I'd changed even if she hadn't. I let myself out and drove back to our Dad's place. I didn't feel like being home alone, even though Dad was in bed and I didn't see him at all.  
  
The next morning I had to fly to New York but I can't say, as I wanted to. Matt's disappearance really disturbed me. Now I really knew that something bad was going on. I'd called all our friends but no one had heard from him in the last 36 hours. Jay was obviously the last person he'd spoken to. I called the police station but they hadn't heard anything, they said they'd checked out the hospitals and other usual places where missing people turned up, but with no success. I phoned Vince in defeat.  
  
"Hello, This is Vince McMahon's phone, how can I help you?"  
  
"Hey Steph, it's Jeff. Is your Dad around?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I think he's outside, I'll go check." I waited as I could hear her go outside and call to her Dad.  
  
"Hello Jeff, I really hope this is good news."  
  
"Afraid not."  
  
"He's not turned up then."  
  
"Nah, the police have been out looking, I've phoned every number in our address book and my Dad has no idea where he will be."  
  
"Did you check with his friends in England?"  
  
"They haven't heard from him."  
  
"So the biggest lead we have is with this ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not much help, I've spoken to her but she just plays me around."  
  
"Then I suggest that we send some people round to see her."  
  
"How do you mean?" I couldn't stop the concern getting through in my voice.  
  
"Jeff, what is it about this girl? I thought you hated her."  
  
"Erm, well."  
  
"Jeff this could be important."  
  
"She has a kid, Matt's kid."  
  
"Well. we can cope with that, I didn't mean heavies or anything, I have some associations within the police. I will just make them more actively on the case."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"But Jeff, why wasn't I told about Matt's kid?"  
  
"I don't even know if he knows. She's 6 or 7 but I only found out the day he went missing."  
  
"You still should have told me."  
  
"I know but I was just trying to keep Matt out of trouble, I thought he might have found out and just taken off for a day or so to sort himself out."  
  
"I'm sure he'll turn up soon. I'll keep you informed if I hear anything. See you later."  
  
"But Vince." I spoke to the dead line.  
  
I grabbed my bag and headed out to my car. I chucked it into the trunk and fell into the driver's seat. I opened my window and started the engine. By the time I got to the centre of town something blowing around inside my car was beginning to annoy me. I stopped at the lights and picked the piece of paper up. I looked and the front which was addressed to me before opening it up. I pulled the car over and began to read.  
  
Dearest Jeffrey, Just a quick note to wish you the best for your trip to New York. I hope you will come and visit Morgan and I again soon. She's missed having a daddy, although she's got her own back now I know that she will still like to meet her uncle again. Matthew wants to know if you're sorry for what you've done yet?  
  
Love Courtney, Matthew and Morgan.  
  
  
  
"You went back?" Was Jay's immediate reaction when I showed him the note.  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Ok, tell me from when you arrived at her house what happened."  
  
I explained to him how I had heard Matt's voice but not found him.  
  
"Are you sure he wasn't there?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Ok, so where does the note fit into this all?"  
  
"I didn't say anything about New York and I hadn't done anything to annoy Matt." I almost shouted, exasperated.  
  
"You want my advice?" I nodded "Show this to Vince."  
  
"But."  
  
"You asked for what I think and I've told you. There's something strange going on here, Jeff and it involves your brother, you should give them as much help as you can." I could tell that Jay was right but this was my family business. It felt to personal to go into detail with anyone else. Vince had always said that he considered us all his extended family so I decided that my family problems were his too. Sucking in my breath I walked down the corridor and paused outside Vince's office before knocking and walking in.  
  
"Ah.Jeff, heard anything from Matt?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"How do you mean?" He asked gesturing towards a chair, which I gratefully sat in.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you about this business."  
  
"I accept that. Are you ready to tell me know?"  
  
"Yes. I don't suppose I need to tell you all of it." I paused unsure how to go on.  
  
"Jeff, tell me however much or little you feel you need to."  
  
"Matt met Courtney through me when we were in high school. They hooked up pretty quickly and became inseparable. Courtney was a bitch; she tried to make Matt fall out with all of his friends including me. It didn't work until she wound me up enough to hit her in front of most of our school. I was arrested and I got a suspended sentence and she had a restraining order against me." I looked up to see Vince's response.  
  
"Jeff you should have told me about this when you joined."  
  
"I know now, but back then we didn't want to risk not getting the job so we only told you that there'd been some trouble caused by an ex."  
  
"How many more surprises are there?"  
  
"Not many, just I found this note in my car this morning." I handed the note to him and waited for him to read it.  
  
"So you went to see her last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought Matt was there, but he wasn't. I don't understand it though. I didn't mention going to New York, I'm sure I haven't upset Matt and I don't know how the note got into my car."  
  
"Ok, so let's assume that she doesn't know where Matt is. She could find out from the Internet or any number of magazines that the WWF is in New York, and the Matt being upset with you could just be bluffing. The only reason we have to believe that this is real is that we don't know where Matt is, and that could back up any number of other theories. I'll pass this onto the police and the new information. You did the right thing in telling me Jeff." I left the room feeling as depressed as ever.  
  
My match that night was another handicap, this time against the right to censor. I started off well but the match soon declined. I lost my concentration and took a bad fall; fortunately Good father was down as well so I had a few seconds to gather my breath. I crawled to my corner and reached up to tag in Matt. I looked up to see why no one had slapped my hand and I just saw Amy shaking her head. I pulled myself to my feet and turned to face RTC who were coming at me while the referee was distracted.  
  
"GO JEFF" I heard Matt shout. I twisted to see where he was, just as the steel chair came at my head, it caught me right on my temple and I fell to the ground. I saw Bull lean over me and speak while he pretended to hit me.  
  
"Matt wants to know if you're ready to apologise yet?" I saw his mouth move as I tried to focus on the rest of his face. The voice coming out wasn't his. "Jeff, are you ready to apologise yet?" I heard a cry from above me and saw Amy flying at Bull. He took the blow well but Good father began beating on Amy as the ref realised that Bull had his arm over me. 1, 2, 3 and the world went black.  
  
"Jeff, you've gotta come round." I heard Amy's voice and battled to open my eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked painfully.  
  
"You're still in the ring."  
  
"I wanna sleep Aims." I said as I rolled onto my side.  
  
"Jeff, I promise I will let you sleep if you just help me get you backstage." I let her pull me up to a sitting position. I shook my heads trying to clear my vision as the ref helped her lift me and drape my arm over her shoulder. "Now, just try to walk Jeffy." I moved one leg forward and tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. No one was more relieved than me when I saw the curtain up ahead. Amy helped me through it, once on the other side my vision began to get fuzzier and my hearing went completely, I looked up and the world went black for a second.  
  
As quickly as my hearing had gone it came back.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Jeff, wake up" That was Vince's voice. I opened my eyes and his face came into focus.  
  
"Where am I?" ('Why don't I ever seem to know where I am at the moment?')  
  
"At the moment you're lying on the floor backstage." I rolled onto my back and looked up to see a sea of concerned faces.  
  
"I'll be ok in a minute." I said as I tried to sit up, but someone was holding me down. I leant my head back and saw Adam trying to get me to lie down again. "Hi Mummy." Adam's face cracked up.  
  
"Is he ok?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's always like this after a blow on the head." Jay pointed out, between bursts of hysterical laughter.  
  
"Okay boyo, lets see if we can get you to a hospital shall we?" Adam said when the laughter died down. He tried to lift me up but was unsuccessful. "Some help here people!"  
  
"Sure Mummy." Jay said starting the laughter off again, before going round the other side of me. "Jeff, can you try and stand up for us?"  
  
"I think I made a booboo."  
  
"I think you did too, but lets talk about that later huh? Try and stand up."  
  
"Okay Liger." Adam raised an eyebrow at Jay but didn't say anything. Together they pulled me to my feet and took me to meet Amy at the door. She'd collected all my stuff for me. They apologised to the fans as they half carried me to Jay's car. After sitting me in the back and doing up my seat belt they began the journey to the hospital.  
  
"Guys." They turned round surprised to see me talking. "Can we just go to the hotel? I'm fine really I just need to sleep."  
  
"Jeff, we." I cut Adam off.  
  
"Please." I looked at them with puppy dog eyes and surprisingly enough they agreed and turned towards our hotel. Once there I was grateful for my bed. I fell in fully dressed and was asleep within seconds.  
  
I was woken the next morning by Jay gently shaking me.  
  
"Wake up Jeffro." I turned over and slowly opened my eyes, blinking against the bright light. "Morning Sunshine!"  
  
"Hey," I managed to just grunt it out.  
  
"There's some police here to see you."  
  
"What have I done now?"  
  
"I think it's about Matt."  
  
"Just give me a minute to get up." Jay went outside the room and I rolled out of bed. I grabbed a t-shirt and some pants and just had a quick wash before dressing and tying my hair back without bothering to brush it. I opened the door and met some police officers.  
  
"Mr Hardy, we need you to accompany us to the station please."  
  
"I'll just get my stuff." I picked up my bags, which I still hadn't got round to unpacking and went out to the car park. I got into the back of their squad car and tried to wake myself up during the long drive back to North Carolina. Once there I gratefully accepted a cup of coffee and sat down in an office. The officer who interviewed me about Courtney came in and sat down. She had a very grave look on her face.  
  
"Have you found Matt?"  
  
"Not exactly. Do you have any idea where his car is at the moment?"  
  
"At his house I guess but I didn't think to check when I was there."  
  
"We've found a car registered to your brother burnt out in South Carolina."  
  
"Are you sure it's his?"  
  
"Yes." She looked me in the eye and I knew that there was no doubt about it being his car.  
  
"Any sign of him?"  
  
"No. I also thought that you might like to know that we arrested Courtney Robin this morning. We're going to be keeping her in for as long as possible to find out as much as we can."  
  
"What about Morgan?"  
  
" She's sitting in another office at the moment. We're not too sure what to do with her. We were wondering if you would take her for the next day or so?"  
  
"Erm, Yeah sure."  
  
We arranged a few other details and then she took me through to pick up Morgan. I opened the door to the office and Morgan looked up at me.  
  
"Uncky Jeffwee!" She ran over holding her arms out to be picked up.  
  
"Hello Pumpkin, wanna come stay at my house for a couple of days?"  
  
"Sure, can Mommy come?"  
  
"Not right now Darling."  
  
"Do you have a pool?"  
  
"And a trampoline."  
  
"Can I have a go?"  
  
"Sure, and if you're really good you can see my volcano."  
  
"You have a volcano?"  
  
"I made it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can't remember."  
  
"You're strange!"  
  
"I know Precious."  
  
I carried her out to reception where I had to put her down so I could pick up my bags. I called a taxi and took her round the front to meet it. She was real quiet on the way to my house and was almost asleep by the time we got there. I carried her inside and lay her on the sofa before carrying my bags upstairs.  
  
When I came down she'd disappeared from the sofa. I went into the kitchen to try and find her and soon spotted her trying to climb on the trampoline.  
  
"What are you up to Pumpkin?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'm not telling you off baby! Here, need a hand?" I asked as I lifted her onto the trampoline and jumped up myself. I held her hands as we jumped but soon she got the hang of it and didn't need any help. She was trying to do a seat drop when I heard someone at the front door. I jumped off and ran through the house to open it.  
  
"Hey man, I was, uh, talking to Adam on your cell and he told me about Courtney and Matt so I thought I'd come see how you're coping." Shannon almost apologized as he held out my cell phone.  
  
"Come in man, we need to talk." I led him out into the yard and almost laughed at the way his jaw dropped when he saw Morgan.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"This is Morgan, Matt and Courtney's kid."  
  
"She was pregnant?" I nodded and climbed back up onto the trampoline with Morgan. Shannon followed me up and began bouncing with Morgan.  
  
"Morgan baby, this is Shannon. He's friends with me and your Daddy."  
  
"My Daddy Maffeuw?"  
  
"Have you met him?"  
  
"Yeah, he came to our house the same day you did." I caught her and sat down with her on my knee facing me.  
  
"This is real important Pumpkin, can you remember what happened?"  
  
"Mommy made me open the door and he looked surprised, then he picked me up and carried me in. That's when Mommy told me who he was. Then she sent me outside but I didn't go. I hid in the kitchen and listened."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Mommy wanted him to move in, but he said it was over. Then they started shouting and banging. I ran out into the garden and when Mommy called me back in Daddy Matt was upstairs in bed coz he had a headache. I went upstairs but he wasn't in Mommy's bedroom and I couldn't find him."  
  
"Honey, we're gonna go back down to the police station and I need you to tell the nice people there what you just told me okay?"  
  
"Sure." I picked her up and jumped off the trampoline. Shan followed us inside before he spoke.  
  
"Got your car Jeff?"  
  
"Hell, no!"  
  
"I've got mine." He drove us to the station and hung around in reception while I sat with Morgan on my knee as the police interviewed her.  
  
Submitted 01/07/01  
  
"What Morgan has told us is vitally important in the case against Miss Robin. Miss Robin has denied even seeing your brother, so we will now put the new evidence to her and see how her story changes. I suggest you take Morgan home now."  
  
"Thank you officer." I walked out into reception where Shan looked at me with appealing eyes as Morgan climbed all over him, at the moment she seemed to be applying a choke hold. I sat down next to them on an uncomfy plastic chair.  
  
"Jeff, man?" Shannon choked out.  
  
"What'cha doin to Shan?"  
  
"Practising." Morgan replied without letting go.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm gonna wrestle like you and my Daddy Matt."  
  
"Well you're sure gonna be a good wrestler, but I think you aught to let go now. If Shannon's gonna die, I at least wanna have killed him myself. Besides a police station probably isn't the best place to do it."  
  
"Okay." She let go and climbed down. Shannon sat rubbing his neck for a minute before jumping on me and pretending to punch me.  
  
"Ok, Ok, Sorry." He stood up and pulled me to my feet. I grabbed Morgan's hand and led her out to Shannon's car.  
  
A few days later and Courtney had been released, but it had been decided that, due to her reaction to what Morgan had told the police, she wasn't capable of looking after Morgan. After a quick review by the authorities, Jeff had been given custody until the police had found Matt and the case against Courtney was over, when there would be another review.  
  
"Jeffwee, are we nearly there yet?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Toronto."  
  
"No."  
  
"How much further?"  
  
"Well, first we have to get to the airport, then we have to go on a plane and then we have to drive to the arena, then we'll be there."  
  
"A long time then?"  
  
"Why don't you try to sleep honey?" She curled up in the front seat and slept the rest of the way to the airport.  
  
Once there I got a trolley and loaded our baggage onto it, before picking Morgan up and sitting her on my hip. I checked in, trying to stay inconspicuous with sunglasses and a cap, fortunately no one took a second look at me. There seemed to be some girls who knew I would be flying out today but they weren't looking for anyone carrying a child and I easily walked straight past them. I sat in the seats waiting for my plane to board with Morgan snuggled up against my chest. Two young women sat next to me and smiled at the sleeping Morgan.  
  
"She looks so sweet up against her Daddy's chest like that."  
  
"Actually, I'm not her Daddy."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's ok, it's an easy mistake to make. I'm Jeff by the way. I would offer a hand, but they're kinda tied up at the mo."  
  
"I understand, I'm Miranda, and this is my friend Leah." Leah nodded hello to Jeff and her eyes widened.  
  
"You're Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Umm.yeah."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to burst out like that, it just surprised me a bit."  
  
"It's ok, I should be used to it by now."  
  
"What's her name?" Leah changed onto an easier subject.  
  
"Morgan"  
  
"It's pretty."  
  
"Yeah, it suits her."  
  
"Are you taking her to the ppv with you?"  
  
"Yeah, are you going?"  
  
"Nah, we don't have ticket, we're just going to Toronto on a spur of the moment kinda thing. Our friend is there and we promised we'd go up and say hi, before we kill her." Miranda explained.  
  
"You're gonna kill her?"  
  
"Yeah, you never told me that!" Leah added.  
  
"It's an on going joke between us, she won't say I have a talent."  
  
"What talent do you want her to say you've got?" Jeff asked confused.  
  
"No, I want her to say that she is talented."  
  
"You want her to say to you that you're talented?" Jeff asked in a pleading tone.  
  
"Near enough." The boarding was announced.  
  
"Well, it's been nice meeting you."  
  
"It was nice meeting you too. Have a nice flight." Miranda replied.  
  
"Yeah, bye chica poo." Leah added and laughed at the weird look I gave her.  
  
Morgan slept all the way through the flight and the drive to the arena, so I decided not to wake her. I paid the taxi and headed into the arena, trying to carry Morgan and the bags.  
  
"Jeff, need a hand?" Steph offered.  
  
"Yeah, which would you prefer to carry for me?" I gave her the choice between Morgan and the bags and laughed when Steph held out her hands for Morgan. I managed to disentangle myself from Morgan and handed her to Steph.  
  
"I take it this is Matt's kid."  
  
"Yeah, this is Morgan."  
  
"Morgan what?"  
  
"I don't actually know." Steph laughed and told me that everyone was meeting in the green room to be assigned scripts and rooms. As soon as we entered the room everyone came running over to coo at Morgan, but unfortunately the noise woke her up as she began to cry as I had been pushed back and she was completely surrounded by strangers, not to mention waking up in the arms of someone she had never met before.  
  
"Ok people, can I get through here?" They moved back and I took Morgan out of Steph's arms and sat down with her on my knee. I managed to stop her crying but she refused to let go of my now wet shirt. Everyone was sitting on the floor around us with pleading eyes.  
  
"Morgan, all these people work with me and your Daddy, they all want to meet you and say hi." I whispered to her, she shook her head at me. "Not even a few of them?"  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'll stay here." She nodded but Vince then walked in and spoke to us. I picked up my script and got Jay and Adam to carry our stuff to the hotel built into the arena complex, while I carried Morgan. I then decided to go down to the training room because with all the fuss I hadn't trained in a few days, and I knew that the WWF had just bought a trampoline to practise on.  
  
Adam and Jay decided to come down with us so I carried Morgan down and then climbed up onto the trampoline with her. She relented a little and held onto my pants meaning we could bounce together. Eventually she let go altogether and let me work out while she stayed bouncing.  
  
"Jeffwee." I heard Morgan shout. I leapt up from the bench, which I had been working out on and headed over to the trampoline. As soon as I got through the door separating the two training rooms I saw the problem. Shane McMahon, Andrew (Test), Adam and Jay wanted to practise for their match but Morgan couldn't get down on her own and was refusing to go anywhere near any of them. I jumped up and caught Morgan mid bounce.  
  
"Morgan say hello to Shane" I pointed at each guy as I said his name. "Andrew, Adam and Jay."  
  
"Hello." Morgan said trying to imitate my voice. The guys laughed and Shane held his hands out for her. She clambered out of my arms and ran over to hold his hands as they bounced together.  
  
"My Dad was looking for you Jeff." I nodded.  
  
"Morgan, I need to go talk to someone now, are you gonna come or stay here?"  
  
"I think she aught to stay here." Shane said seriously.  
  
"You know what he wants?" He nodded.  
  
"Will you stay here?" Morgan looked upset but nodded. I left the room quickly and jogged to Vince's office. I knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"Feeling better Jeff?" I looked at him confused. "Your knock on the head." I subconsciously touched the small scab on my temple.  
  
"Yeah fine thanks."  
  
"Where's Morgan?"  
  
"Shane O' is looking after her."  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you because I have just heard from the police."  
  
"Have they found Matt?"  
  
"No. They had a forensic team search Courtney's house and they know that he was definitely there."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Not really, they also found some of Matt's blood in the bathroom. It looks like there was quiet a lot of it on the floor."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"About 3 pints."  
  
"Is it all definitely his?"  
  
"Not definitely, but probably."  
  
"What do they think happened?"  
  
"They've changed his case to suspicious circumstances."  
  
"They think he's dead don't they?"  
  
"All the evidence looks that way."  
  
"No! He's not dead." I shouted leaping up from my chair. Vince stood up and grabbed onto my arm, forcing me to sit down again.  
  
"No one's said that he is dead."  
  
"But they're looking for a body?"  
  
"They think it's a possibility."  
  
"Don't change the story Vince, give me the truth."  
  
"They've decided to search the area around Courtney's house." I leant forward and held my head in my arms. Vince patted my back. "Jeff, I'm giving you an indefinite amount of time off, but I think you should stay around here. You shouldn't be on your own."  
  
"What about my Dad?"  
  
"He's gone to stay with your aunt." I nodded my head and walked out of his office and back to the training room. Jay was still in there but all the others including Morgan had gone.  
  
Jay was listening to a Walkman as he worked out. I sat on the trampoline watching him as he mouthed the words along with the music. I lay back on the trampoline and shut my eyes willing the tears to go away.  
  
"Jeff?" I opened my eyes to see Jay climbing onto the trampoline. "Are you ok?" I shook my head. "Is this about your meeting with Vince?"  
  
"Did Shane O' tell you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They found loads of Matt's blood in Courtney's bathroom. They're searching the area for his body."  
  
"They think he's dead?" Jay struggled to say it. I nodded and Jay hugged me. "It's ok man, he'll turn up. I'm sure of it."  
  
"I wish I still was. I just want to wake up and find out that this was all a dream. I'm scared to pinch myself because I know it will hurt and I don't want to know it's real."  
  
"Who are you wrestling tonight, coz I sure as hell hope its not me. You'll kill them."  
  
"I'm not. Vince has basically indefinitely suspended me."  
  
"You know it's best."  
  
"What can I tell Morgan? Her Mommy probably killed her Daddy."  
  
"I wouldn't say anything until it's sure." I got to my feet.  
  
"She'll be wondering where I am."  
  
"They went to Shane O's room. 218." I headed up to the room and knocked on the door. IT opened as I knocked so I walked in. Shane O', Adam, Andrew and Morgan were all sat on the twin beds and the opening music to the Tigger movie were just starting. I sat on one of the beds and Morgan crawled over and sat on my knee, curling into my chest. I stroked her hair as I watched.  
  
"Jay-Ee-Double-Ef Rrr." I whispered to myself as a tear silently slid down my cheek, remembering what Matt started calling me after I made him watch the movie with me. Morgan looked up as a tear dropped from my chin to her face.  
  
"Why are you crying?" She asked. "I've seen this movie before, he finds out that his friends are his real family at the end." I nodded, but couldn't stop the tears. "What's really wrong?"  
  
"I might be the onliest Hardy, I've lost my family too."  
  
"I'm your family, and you've got a friend family, look they're all staring coz they care." I looked over to the other bed and smiled at the guys.  
  
"I know pumpkin, I know." I smiled and winked at her, before turning back to the movie.  
  
By the time the movie had ended, Morgan was asleep in my arms.  
  
"Are you ok Jeff? What did Vince say?"  
  
"They've.um.found a lot of Matt's blood in Courtney's house. They're looking for.him.in the surrounding area."  
  
"Holy shit." Adam and Andrew said in unison, while Shane O' just nodded knowingly.  
  
"Are you going back?" I shook my head.  
  
"Vince won't let me be alone. I wanna though."  
  
"Do you want me to see what I can do?" Shane O' asked.  
  
"I doubt he'll change his mind." I stood up with Morgan in my arms. "I need to put her to bed now." They nodded and held the door open for me to carry her out. I took the elevator to my floor and struggled to open the door while holding Morgan.  
  
I woke late the next morning to find Morgan sitting on my chest.  
  
"Whatcha up to Pumpkin?"  
  
"Watching you sleep."  
  
"Not anymore you're not."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Morgan, what's you're full name?"  
  
"Morgan Reese Hardy. What's yours?"  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy."  
  
"What's my Daddy Matt's?"  
  
"Matthew Moore Hardy."  
  
"When can I see him again?"  
  
"I don't know Hon, he's lost at the moment."  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"No one knows where he is."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, My mommy told me."  
  
"What did she say?" I asked trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.  
  
"Yeah, she said that whenever I wanted my Daddy Matt he was right in here listening." She put her fist against her heart as she spoke.  
  
"She's right Pumpkin, She's right."  
  
"You've found him then."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yeah, he loves you too, so he's in there." Morgan placed her hand over my heart. I nodded my head and she looked at me sincerely. "It's ok to miss him, though."  
  
"I do miss him." She smiled and hugged me. "Has anyone ever told you how clever you are?"  
  
"You just did." I was going to tell her that I meant it but a knock at the door interrupted us. I rolled over, making her fall off me and walked over to the door. It was Vince. He looked me up and down shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, so I haven't got dressed yet, who cares? I have a great body!"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you're extremely self-assured?"  
  
"I tell myself that every morning." He laughed and I stood back to let him walk in. He took a seat on Morgan's bed and a serious look washed over his face. I sat down with Morgan and turned to face him.  
  
"Shane tells me you want to go back?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanna be there when they find him."  
  
"I'm willing to let you leave, as long as you take Jay with you."  
  
"Thanks, it's a deal."  
  
"You can leave straight after Jay has filmed his bit for Smackdown, that will be at about 5pm."  
  
"Where are we going Jeffwee?" Morgan bounced on the bed.  
  
"Back to my house."  
  
"Aww but that takes ages."  
  
"How would you know? You slept the whole way."  
  
"Not all of it, and when I was awake it took ages."  
  
"Fair enough." Vince let himself out and I quickly packed up the things I had unpacked the day before, before going to check that Jay was ok with going back with me.  
  
Submitted 13/07/01  
  
I carried Morgan onto the plane and gently sat her next to me, once again; she was asleep. Jay sat next to me and did up his seatbelt. We were both trying to look inconspicuous in baseball caps, but that probably made people look at us even more, to see if you're someone famous trying to look inconspicuous. We were trying to avoid all attention because the papers had found out about Matt and he was the story of the minute.  
  
"What'cha thinking man?" Jay interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Nothin' really."  
  
"Fair enough, block me out, I don't care." He began pretending to cry.  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was thinking how wearing a baseball cap to look inconspicuous probably makes people look at us more to see why we're trying to look inconspicuous."  
  
"Only you would come up with something like that!"  
  
"Yeah well, you asked."  
  
"Only coz I thought you were getting all depressed over Matt." He knew he'd made a mistake the second it came out of his mouth, but I couldn't care less. I turned my back to him and concentrated on stroking Morgan's hair.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Jeff." I turned to face him.  
  
"Look I don't really want to talk about it. I'd rather forget you even said it and sit here and pretend to myself that when I walk through my front door I'll find my brother sitting on the sofa watching my TV because it's bigger than Dad's."  
  
"Jeff, you shouldn't get your hopes up like that."  
  
"Why what's the alternative? Sitting here thinking how the police are looking for my brother's body? Contemplating the number of ways the mother of his child could have killed him? Yeah, that's a great way to spend this flight."  
  
"That's not what I mean, you need to find a happy medium."  
  
"I'm trying to find something happy, because there's a little girl sitting next to me who doesn't need to know what's going on in this hell hole they call life." I looked away from Jay and realised that we were already in the air.  
  
"Jeff, I know you're trying to protect Morgan, but you need to look after yourself as well."  
  
"I don't need to hear this."  
  
The people in the seats in front turned round, which, thankfully diverted the conversation.  
  
"I thought I recognized that southern drawl."  
  
"Gives me away every time huh! Nice to see you again Miranda, Leah. This is Jay." They both said 'hi' to Jay and I had to laugh at the look Miranda got in her eyes. She looked Jay up and down before getting a sly look on her face.  
  
"Are you a man eater?" I blurted out.  
  
"Uh huh. How did ya guess?"  
  
"You've got a look on your face like you're gonna eat Jay for lunch."  
  
"I may well do, I like blondes."  
  
"You didn't want to eat me, I'm blond, sometimes." I stuck my bottom lip out and tried to make myself cry.  
  
"Oh, I had much dirtier thoughts about you, damn did I say that out loud?" I laughed at her. "Hey, I'm serious, I'd probably be shunned by all society if they found out what I thought.  
  
"I can guess," Leah joined in. "I bet it involves spray cream and leather seats in a fast car."  
  
"Nope"  
  
"That must be me then!" Jay just looked from one girl to the other in shock. I looked at Morgan sleeping next to me and decided to change the subject in case she woke up.  
  
"Did ya kill your friend?"  
  
"Nope, we were much naughtier than that!" Leah laughed.  
  
"I have no doubt, what did you do?"  
  
"We found the most boring guy around, her ex-boyfriend and a bullet with one gun and locked her in the basement with them." Miranda and Leah laughed together.  
  
"You two have sick minds. It takes a twisted mind to come up with something like that."  
  
"The dye has polluted my brain." Leah pointed at her blood red hair and laughed when I pulled my cap back to reveal my blue, green and purple hair.  
  
"I invented that excuse."  
  
"Dagnammit."  
  
"Anyway she could commit suicide."  
  
"Either way our plans are carried out or a dickhead dies."  
  
""Nice." I said sarcastically. "Wanna know what I'd do?" They nodded. "Shoot the lock."  
  
"The dye definitely hasn't affected your brain." I shrugged.  
  
"Ummm." Just the start of the sentence coming out from Leah's mouth made me realise that I wasn't going to like it. "We heard about Matt, is there any news?"  
  
"No one's told me if there is." I tried not to be rude, I was enjoying the girl's company but it was difficult to cope with this subject.  
  
"Well if there's anything we can do, just say."  
  
"You were doing just great keeping my mind off it."  
  
"Sorry, I just thought it might help to talk, to sort out your thoughts."  
  
"Believe me I spend enough time rearranging my thoughts at night to last a lifetime."  
  
"Ok, I'm sure you know what's best for yourself."  
  
"I have to, Matt isn't here to shout at me."  
  
The conversation got onto lighter subjects after that and we kept Morgan entertained for the rest of the flight. We said goodbye at the luggage carousel and headed our separate ways.  
  
As soon as we got home I phoned Vince to see if there was any news. He said that there wasn't but the police wanted to talk to me and Morgan at Courtney's house. We went immediately and pulled up in front of the house to be confronted by a sea of policemen. I asked one guy to get me whoever was in charge and a few minutes later he reappeared with the policewoman who had dealt with the case front the start.  
  
"Hello Officer Holmes."  
  
"Hello Mr Hardy, Morgan and."  
  
"Oh this is Jay Reso."  
  
"Hello Mr Reso."  
  
"I was told you wanted to see me."  
  
"Well, Morgan really. We want her to give us a tour of the house, to be sure we haven't missed anything."  
  
"Have you checked the basement?" 'Great minds think alike and so do twisted ones,' I thought to myself.  
  
"We haven't found one."  
  
"It's in the kitchen cupboard." Morgan dragged me into the kitchen and instructed me to move one of the cupboards. It moved surprisingly easily to reveal the basement door. I picked Morgan up and told her how well she'd done. The door was opened and we followed the officier down. Morgan turned the light on and we looked around. My heart fell when I saw no sign of Matt until I went into the second part of the divided basement. I could smell his scent and see where he'd slept. More police came in and we were ushered out as they began a detailed search.  
  
An hour and a half later I was fed up with waiting for news. Morgan was watching cartoons but I couldn't keep my mind on them. Jay just sat silently, watching the situation with interest. Eventually when I was just about to go ride my bike because I couldn't stand it anymore, Officer Holmes walked in.  
  
"Mr Hardy."  
  
"Officer Holmes?"  
  
"Please take a seat." I did as she asked. "I'm not sure if you'd gathered this but Courtney has broken her parole, which is why we restarted the search on this house."  
  
"Why wasn't I told of this?"  
  
"Mr McMahon asked for all news to be delivered to you through him." I nodded and she took a deep breath before continuing. "The search of the basement has obviously not discovered your brother, but it has turned up documents to a cottage in Toronto that we weren't aware that she owned. Our Toronto counterparts are on their way to the house now. If you want to wait around we should get a phone call from them in the next half hour."  
  
I sat watching the clock thinking how quickly time had passed since Matt disappeared; yet how slow time was going now.  
  
After 25 minutes Officer Holmes reappeared, I tried to read her face but she just looked confused.  
  
"The case is being closed. Your brother was found alive and well."  
  
"How do you mean? Where is he?"  
  
"He is in Toronto with Courtney and has assured officers that he is there of his own free will."  
  
"Where in Toronto?" She gave me the address and Jay told me that it was a while out of Toronto. I thanked the police before picking Morgan up and walking out to my car. I strapped her in the back and sat in the front. Jay was riding shotgun waiting for me to explain.  
  
"I'm going to se Matt."  
  
"Fair enough but at least get a bag first." I relented and picked up our bags before heading back to the airport and up to Toronto.  
  
By the time we were in the air and allowed to take our seatbelts off Morgan was bawling her eyes out. I lifted her onto my knee and rocked her gently. She stopped crying but wouldn't talk to me, the most I managed her to do was nod yes or no.  
  
Eventually we landed and got a taxi to Jay's house where he insisted we stayed the night. I wasn't happy but I knew it was the sensible thing to do and for once I was sensible.  
  
The next morning we decided to head out to see Matt. The house was difficult to find, in the middle of nowhere. The drive was a steep gravel hill, which went up and curved round a tree. We parked up and I got out. The house looked like a Swiss ski chalet with several deck and a pool. I rang the bell at the front door and waited, while Morgan ran up and held my hand. I knocked on the door but it swung open the second my knuckles touched it. I squeezed Morgan's hand and looked at Jay, sat on the hood of his car, he shrugged. I squeezed Morgan's hand again and led her in. At the bottom of the stairs I paused, suddenly nervous. Morgan squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I walked up the stairs and turned at the top to find the lounge.  
  
On the sofa, sat watching a movie was Matt with Courtney curled up in his arms. They looked up as I walked in.  
  
"Matt?" I broke the silence.  
  
"Jeffrey."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was spending some time with my wife."  
  
"Your wife!!" I exploded, Matt looked angry.  
  
"I'll handle this darling." Matt controlled his anger for her. "Yes, Matthew and I decided that our relationship was serious and stable enough to commit to a lifetime."  
  
"Oh, woppy doo, congratulations!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Now will you please get out of my house."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard what your sister in law said Jeffrey, get out of our house." Courtney let Matt get up and he advanced towards me. I saw the anger flare up in his eyes and knew I had no chance in hell against him. He overpowered me normally, but in this mood I'd be dead in seconds. Rapidly thinking I brought Morgan out from behind me and lifted her up until Matt was looking her in the face, praying that my reactions would be quick enough if he went for her.  
  
I looked over her shoulder at Matt's eyes and saw them flash from anger, to confusion, to fear.  
  
"What's going on? Who is she?"  
  
"She's your daughter Matty."  
  
"Don't listen to him Matthew, look at me." Courtney tried to get Matt's attention but his eyes stayed firmly focused on Morgan who was beginning to cry.  
  
"My girl?"  
  
"Yes Matt, she's yours."  
  
"Why am I here? Why's Courtney here?"  
  
"She came back and took you away but I came to fetch you home."  
  
"Jeffy, I wanna go home."  
  
"I'm gonna take you home Velvet." He smiled as his eyes moved from Morgan to me. I looked into his eyes and smiled back when I saw a small-frightened version of my brother. "Let's go." I turned expecting him to follow.  
  
"Jeffy!" I turned back at the urgency in his voice and saw Courtney pouncing on him. I pushed Matt ahead of me and he did his best to stumble down to the car, but his eyes were already clouding over. Jay helped him into the back of the car and we drove off with Morgan still in my arms. We drove quickly and didn't stop until we reached Jay's house.  
  
Matt was in a daze when we arrived. Jay helped me carry him in and put him to bed. I could tell from the look on Jay's face that he felt how much lighter Matt was, and how pale and ill he looked.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Jay shouted from the kitchen. I looked for Morgan downstairs before heading upstairs. The door to Matt's room was slightly ajar. Looking through I saw Matt curled up in foetal position and Morgan curled up into his chest. She looked up as I entered, her eyes red from tears.  
  
"He isn't my Daddy Matt any more." She held her arms out for me to pick her up.  
  
"He's not my brother any more, but he will be soon."  
  
"He was when you picked me up."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think you made him remember."  
  
"I tried again and it didn't work."  
  
"Ok hon, let's go have dinner shall we?" She nodded and I carried her down.  
  
After eating I made some soup and carried it up to Matt who was still sleeping in the same position. I placed the tray on the chest of drawers by his bed and gently called his name. He rolled onto his back and blinked a few times before wedging himself up on one arm.  
  
"Jeffrey, get outta here!" He growled at me.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I don't know what game you're playing this time, but you're not going to wreck things for me and Courtney."  
  
"Matt, you don't know what you're saying. Look at me!"  
  
"Fine!" Matt got up from the bed and held me by the throat against the wall, choking me. "Is this good enough?" He asked as he pushed his face leeringly towards mine. My vision began to cloud and tunnel in. As I gasped for breath I gathered all my remaining energy.  
  
"Jay" I managed to shout. I heard his feet pounding on the stairs and the door burst open. He pulled Matt off me and threw him on the bed where he lay silently looking confused. I slid to the floor and gasped for breath as I tried not to cry.  
  
"You ok?" Jay knelt in front of me looking at the bruising already appearing on my neck. I nodded and he pulled me to my feet. "Go and sort yourself out, I'll look after Matt." I went downstairs and got a beer out of Jay's fridge. I'd never drunk alcohol before, there hadn't seemed much point, but there didn't seem much point in anything now.  
  
I was on my fifth bottle when Morgan appeared. I guess I'm a lightweight because I was past sober. Morgan climbed o my knee and pulled the bottle out of my hand. I stumbled into the kitchen after her and found her climbing on a chair to pour the beer down the sink.  
  
"Hey, gimme that, its moy...beer." She shook her head and climbed off the cheer. I made a grab as she slunk passed me but missed. I stumbled upstairs after her and heard her talking to Matt and Jay. I peeked through the half open door and listened.  
  
"My girl!!" Matt was saying in amazement.  
  
"Hello Daddy Matt."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Morgan." Jay whispered while looking confused at the beer that Morgan had handed him.  
  
"Morgan." Matt was still starting wide eyed. I tried to push the door slightly further open but it didn't quite work that way. I leant on the door, which opened under my weight and left me face down on the carpet. I pulled myself back to my feet and tried to stand up straight.  
  
"Jeff." Jay had a warning tone in his voice.  
  
"Matt, I've got sumfin to say to you." I pointed vaguely in his direction. "So are you listening?" He nodded with a worried look. "I'm fed.fed up with you and the way you.treat me." I paused at the end of the sentence trying to form the next one in my mind. "I think you, you have a problem and you, need help. But you're, not my brother anymore so.I don't care." I stumbled out of the room as Matt began to cry and Morgan hugged him. Jay followed me out and spent sometime trying to make me drink something.  
  
I woke the next morning with a slight headache and a feeling of relief; I'd said what I wanted to say. I got out of bed and took a shower before packing my bag and carrying it downstairs. Jay met me at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"But Matt can't travel yet."  
  
"Who said he was coming?"  
  
"And Morgan?"  
  
"She's coming with me." Anger flashed across his face.  
  
"Like hell. You think you're capable of looking after her, you can barely look after yourself."  
  
"Fine, keep them both, I prefer it that way anyway."  
  
"How can you do this to Matt?"  
  
"How can you even ask that? He put me through hell with Courtney the first time. I spent 5 nights in prison because he was playing Courtney's games. I got banned from being in my own home half the time and I got put through hell at school. Then he decides he hates me and runs off to London, he appears back to stop me from doing what I wanted to do, die. Then he goes off again. Suddenly turns up again and says he made a mistake 'please forgive me Jeffy, I made a mistake.' Again, and expects me to take him back, which I do because the word 'brother' meant something to me. Guess what happened then, we turn up at the start with him playing Courtney's games. I can't take it anymore, he can clear up this mess on his own because I'm tired of cleaning his shit."  
  
I walked out the door and called a taxi on my cell. I flew to catch up with the rest of the WWF and started working again. I heard that Vince had given Jay time off to care for Matt but no one told me anything else, to be honest I think they were wary of me. They tried to treat me as normally as possible and about a month after I'd started working again everything relaxed.  
  
Adam walked into the dressing room we were sharing with Chris Irvine/Jericho.  
  
"I like this room, it's bigger than normal." I said to no one in particular.  
  
"There's a reason for that." I looked at Adam who'd sat down in an armchair. He was about to say more when Jay walked in with Morgan.5  
  
"Uncky Jeffwee, where've you been?" Morgan ran up to me and jumped on my knee. I looked hopefully behind Jay but the door was shut.  
  
"I had to go back to work pumpkin." Jay scoffed from the other side of the room.  
  
"You didn't say goodbye."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"Jeff we need to talk." Jay looked serious.  
  
"I've said all I have to say."  
  
"Just coz you've fallen out with Matt doesn't mean you should fall out with me, I'm your friend too."  
  
"I've not fallen out with you, I just know what you're gonna say and I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Oh, what am I gonna say eh?"  
  
"That what I did was immature and I should go make up with Matt."  
  
"True, but wrong. I was gonna say that you're a dickhead and that you left when Matt needed you most, and because you weren't there he lost almost all his willpower and ended up going back to her. I fetched him home twice but he doesn't want my help, he wants yours and I don't see what else I can do." I sat there stunned.  
  
"He's back with her?"  
  
"And last time I saw him he was in a bad way." I wiped all emotion off my face.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Don't give me that shit Jeff, you nearly starved yourself to death to get him home. I know you care."  
  
"You're wrong I don't care."  
  
"Then why are you trying not to cry?"  
  
"I'm not trying not to cry."  
  
"Of course you're not, because you don't care if your brother dies."  
  
"Jay, shut up."  
  
"What, you don't want to hear that you're brother's wife is making him weaker and." I covered my ears and started to sing. Jay leapt wildly across the room and pulled my hands away.  
  
"Jeff I came to ask for your help. Your brother is one of my best friends and I'm trying to help him in any way I can. That's what I've been doing, but I need your help to help him."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"If you don't car you won't mind looking at this." He thrust a photo in front of my face. I looked at it. It was a Polaroid of Matt in bed. The covers came up to around his waist and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was the thinnest I'd ever seen him, his ribs stuck out and his skin was a deathly pale. His eyes were only half open and dull, smiling down on Morgan who was smiling in her sleep. "I took it after I fetched him home last time."  
  
"Courtney is still in the same house in Toronto?" I asked leaping up and grabbing my bag.  
  
"Yep, I'm coming." Jay replied. I picked up Morgan and literally ran to Vince's office. I barged in without knocking and interrupted a meeting.  
  
"Jeff."  
  
"Vince I."  
  
"I know. Just go."  
  
"Thanks." I ran back out to the front throwing my car keys at Amy on the way and leapt into Jay's hire car.  
  
After what seemed like years we arrived at Jay's house in Toronto, and got ready to go fetch Matt. As a last thought I rang Officer Holmes and filled her in. She gave me strict instructions not to enter the house until the police arrived and grudgingly I agreed.  
  
The journey to the house was the longest time of my life. I felt as though I'd held my breath the whole way, but I also felt like it had taken a lifetime. I know I'm contradicting myself but I felt like I was being torn into hundreds of different pieces each with there own idea of how I should be feeling at that moment.  
  
When we reached the bottom of the drive the police were waiting for us. They quickly told us what they wanted to do and I agreed. Jay handed me the car keys and he and Morgan got out. I sat in the drivers seat and drove up the steep drive, strangely thinking about how god it would be to go down on a motorcross bike. I parked at the top and took a deep breath before getting out, walking up the path and knocking on the door.  
  
"Ah, Jeff." Courtney said, unsurprised.  
  
"I wan to see Matt."  
  
"I'm afraid he doesn't want to see you."  
  
"Let him tell me that."  
  
"Why, what do you won't to say to him?"  
  
"I won't to tell him that I slept with his wife while he was asleep in the same room, and that I'd do it again if I got the chance. Wouldn't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sleep with me again?" She smiled and stood back to let me in, locking the door behind me. She led me upstairs and signalled for me to sit next to her. I did and she began to play with my hair and stroke my face. As she moved her hand to stroke down my chest I grabbed it.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Mistake number two. One, I've never slept with you, you were just too drunk to know whether to believe your own story or not, and two, I would never ever sleep with you, whether you were married to my brother or not. I let go of her arm and walked away. "Where's Matt?" She walked into the kitchen and started looking for something in one of the drawers. I walked towards one of the bedrooms, ignoring Courtney's shouts to stay still.  
  
I was on the floor with a searing pain in my ass. I rolled onto my side and lay there while feet pounded past me. After some time someone knelt next to me.  
  
"You're gonna be all right sir."  
  
"The bitch shot me, the bitch shot me in the ass. Matt?" I asked getting over the shock.  
  
"We found him sir." I turned my head and tried to look at my ass. I could see a pool of blood on the floor, and a paramedic trying to patch the wound. They loaded me onto a stretcher, still on my side, and carried me out of the house. As they loaded me into the ambulance I caught sight of Matt's hair as they loaded him into one. Courtney stared at me from the back of the police car with an angry look on her face; I couldn't resist sticking my tongue out at her.  
  
When I woke up I was in the hospital. I pulled the covers back and tried to look at my ass. It was heavily bandaged under one of those hospital nightgowns. I rolled off the bed and looked for some clothes. The pants I'd been wearing were on the chest of drawers. I picked them up and looked at them, I could stick my finger through the bullet hole. I looked in the drawers and found some baggy pants and a shirt I gently out them on and headed to reception, limping a bit.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Matthew Hardy."  
  
"Are you family?  
  
"Yes, I'm his brother."  
  
"Jeffrey?" I nodded. "You shouldn't have left your room."  
  
"Please I need to see him."  
  
"Ok, but don't be long." She gave me directions and I thanked her before limping off. I went to the room and stood for sometime looking through the glass before I gathered the courage to hobble in.  
  
"Jeff, you're here?"  
  
"I can't hate you." I said plainly and honestly.  
  
"Why are you limping?"  
  
"Umm. I got shot in the ass."  
  
"Courtney?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"That's almost funny!"  
  
"It sooo is not, I can't even sit down." Matt let out a little giggle and as annoying as it was I couldn't help but be pleased.  
  
"Is everyone else ok?"  
  
"Yup, your girls doing fine."  
  
"And Courtney?"  
  
"The cops have her." He nodded. I looked him up and down. He was weak, pale and thin with dark circles under his eyes. "What did she do to you Velvet?" I almost whispered.  
  
"It wasn't her fault, I was bad."  
  
"No, Matty, You're not bad."  
  
"I was bad and she had to punish me so I learned." He spoke in a quiet childlike voice. I couldn't help but wonder what Courtney had done to Morgan. "I was bad again, I got you hurt."  
  
"Nope, Courtney hurt us both. Look at me Matty. You're good and honest and kind. What she did to you was bad, don't let anyone ever tell you you're bad."  
  
"Not even you?" He asked back to his normal self.  
  
"Well, maybe me and Dad but that's it. Anyone else and I get to beat the shit out of them, with your help if it's anyone bigger than me." We laughed together. He lay back and closed his eyes when the laughter died down.  
  
"Daddy Matt!!" Morgan burst through the door closely followed by Jay.  
  
"Hey gorgeous." I let Jay lift Morgan into Matt's arms and Matt sat cuddling her.  
  
"Jay." I hugged him. "Thanks man. You're the best."  
  
"How's your ass?" He said laughing.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that I'm never gonna live this down?"  
  
"How are you then bad boy?" He asked Matt, who looked at me laughing while I began to punch Jay's arm.  
  
"I'm ok. Jeff stop." I shrugged and stopped.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Jay asked confused. "Anyway what are you going to do now?"  
  
"As soon as I get outta this place I'm going home with my bro and his munchkin."  
  
"Sounds good bro, sounds good."  
  
Epilogue-exert from Jeff's journal.  
  
Today a chapter in the history of Matt and Jeff Hardy came to an end. I can't label it as bad or good; it's torn us apart, brought us closer, destroyed our whole world, had us rebuild it, and had me shot in the ass. Today the last brick has been put back in its rightful place. Matt testified against Courtney and she was sent to prison.  
  
I don't fully understand how that must have felt for Matt, but I have a good idea. He loved Courtney enough to allow to hurt him for her own pleasure but he love Morgan and me enough to deny freedom and happiness o his other love.  
  
I have no idea about what is going on in Morgan's mind, all I know is that somewhere deep down she is hurting. She denies all knowledge of her mother. When she was interviewed to find out if Courtney mistreated her she said that she doesn't remember meeting her mom, ever. In my mind this certifies Courtney's abuse and it hurts me to think how much she must of hurt this little girl to make her completely forget her mother who'd raised her since birth.  
  
A new chapter is also beginning in our story. Matt has full custody of Courtney and she is living with him at Dad's, so as not to cause too much disruption when we have to travel. She now goes to our old school and seems happy. And that's how it ends.happy.  
  
Yours truly.Jeff Hardy, Ours truly.this life.  
  
[Author's note. I want to apologise to Jeff for nicking his way of signing off. I just hope I remembered it right. I'm not officiated with the Hardyz or any other WWF member. This story is purely fictional and comes from my own sick mind. I do however own Courtney and Morgan so please email me if you wish to use them. That's it apart from please email me if you enjoyed this and read some of my other stories, including the sequel to this when I get it done. Lally xxx.] 


End file.
